Nach (Role-Play)/Attacks
Attacks *'Lab Rat Repeater!' - An energy attack (learned by his father) similar the Continuous Energy Bullets but with a slight change. Nach puts his hand behind his back in the form of a finger then yells: DRAW! After this he quickly taps his thumb as a series of fast but semi-powerful energy shots that fly out from his index finger. *'Lightning Shower Rain' - Nach traces his finger in the air and creates a streak of green energy light that breaks into sharp, glass-like needles. Then, he swings his arm back and fires the energy needles at his opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage, but drains up half of his ki. *'Acid Attack!' - This attack is much like the Mouth Energy Wave. But, it's green, and made of acid. Nach takes a few moments to prepare the attack. After he gets all the acid he needs, it comes out from his mouth. This attack has some side effects. Such as, blurriness, dizziness, and in severe cases, death. He can also use this attack in any Super Saiyan form. *'Ki Blast' - A simple ball of energy to throw at Nach's opponents. This is a natural attack for all Saiyans. *'Explosive Wave' - Nach bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. *'Galactic Buster' - First, Nach says "This will finish you off!" or "Let's end this!", as he puts his hands together in front of himself and charges a large, green energy sphere. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides, splitting the single sphere into two, and finally throws his hands downward to fire the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Leviathan Dodger' - A knockdown attack by use of the Afterimage Technique. Nach rushes forward through his opponent appearing to be nothing more than an image, from above he surprises his opponent with a swift kick sending them down into the ground. The blast radius all depends on the uses of any of his Saiyan Transformations. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - Nach fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. The difference with the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave is that Nach does not move his hands while firing it. The waves themselves just chase the opponent. *'Tail Attack' - Nach uses his tail to whack anybody who gets in his way. He often uses this attack on his weak opponents. *'Thruster Kick' - First, Nach rushes towards the target, and kicks them directly in the head, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Power Ball' - By combining ki with the planet's atmosphere, a sphere of condensed Blutz Waves is created. Using this, a Saiyan can achieve the Great Ape transformation even when a full moon (or similar planetary body) is not present. However, using the technique is apparently very tiring, so even Saiyans that can use it prefer to transform using a planetary body. *'Double Tsuihikidan' - Nach bends down as he brings his arms to his sides and charges up. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires two greenish-blue energy waves that follow the opponent like homing missiles, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Fusion Dance' - To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must create a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. In the series, the result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. If one character performs the dance wrong, then it will result in an obese or a skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. *'Masenko' - The attack is performed by Nach placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When Nach thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. *'Super Masenko' - First, Nach raises his hands and charges a Masenko. Then, he puts more energy into it, and fires a beam much larger than a normal Masenko, inflicting a high amount of damage. He also uses a version fired from the right arm only. *'Scatter Finger Beam' - Nach leans forward and points all five fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he yells out: SCATTER! And charges up five small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Fusion Dance' - To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must create a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. In the series, the result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. If one character performs the dance wrong, then it will result in an obese or a skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. *'Bomber DX' - Nach holds his hand out and charges a fierce pulsating green energy sphere in his hand. When it is ready, he reels back and tosses a large, pure green energy sphere at the opponent that creates an enormous explosion on contact. Category:Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles